


Missing Scene: Waiting

by darknessfalls1321



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what may have happened after the fight between Hawkeye & Black Widow and before he wakes up. Established Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Waiting

Natasha watched stoically as they strapped her partner, the man she loves, down on the bed. She dismisses them with a nod of her head when they're done, only looking at the man in front of her. She waits until she hears the swish of the doors closing before releasing her breath.

When she got the call from Coulson it was as if her world had stopped turning. Even now, she knows it won't start turning again until she sees him wake up. But at least he is here with her. Together. They could handle anything together.

Not satisfied with just watching him, she reaches out to reassure herself that this is not a dream. Feeling his cheek against her palm, Natasha can only close her eyes in relief as she sinks down onto the bed to sit beside him. 

Reaching for his hand she clutches it as if it were a lifeline and leans down to kiss the back of it. She refuses to give in to the tears that threaten to spill at the sight of her partner, friend and lover. No. Natasha Rominoff would not shed a tear over Clint Barton because he was back and she would not dwell on what ifs. 

They both knew the risks that came with the job. But no one had prepared them for what happens when you deal with gods and aliens.

She knows that she will need to be there for him as he deals with what happened but she has no reservations about that. That's what they do. They take care of each other. He had been there for her when she needed him and she'd do the same for him.

Natasha knew she needed to get back to command and see what was going on. But she needed these few minutes with Clint. The medics said he would be fine and his brain scan appeared normal, they even expected him to wake up soon. But she wouldn't believe it until she saw his eyes. The eyes are the window into your soul after all and no one knew Clint's soul like her. And no one knew hers like him.

Just as her mind began to wander to their last time together before their respective assignments several months ago, she heard the most beautiful groan coming from Clint.

Keeping her grip on his hand, Natasha reached over and stroked his cheek.

"Clint? Come on babe. Come back to me," she whispered.

She felt him squeeze her hand as he fought to open his eyes.

"Nat?" Clint croaked.

She held her breath as he began to open his eyes. It felt like an eternity before she saw those baby blue eyes she loved without any sign of the tesseract influence.

Natasha's smile grew as she released her breath. "Who else would it be?" She couldn't hold back when she saw the look of relief on his face. She leaned over and kissed him, savoring the feel of her lips on his. When she felt him try and kiss her back, she knew he would be alright. Vowing to never take their time together for granted she pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"You're back," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "And you're going to be okay." She would make sure of it. 

Her world had started turning again.


End file.
